


Handle With Care

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: "I think it's getting antsy." That's Travis, a tone of amusement in his voice as a hand roughly gropes his ass, two thick fingers pressing inside him momentarily."It's a toy. It doesn't have feelings," Brian says as he moves in front of Sam, one hand gripping his jaw as a cock pushes into his mouth. "Besides I was promised first dibs on its mouth and I aim to collect."
Relationships: Sam Riegel/Everyone
Kudos: 31





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a small ficlet I wrote for my Kinkmas collection and quickly got out of hand? Thanks to the best shame pit roommate a girl could ask for for looking this over.

He's tied up, suspended facing the ceiling in the middle of the room as everyone else mingles and talks around him. Occasionally someone will run a hand down his chest or grope his ass, but he's ignored for the most part and that sends a shiver of  _ something  _ through him.    
  
"I think we should draw straws," Laura says, and Sam can see her pouting just in the corner of his eye.    
  
"I suppose that is the fairest way to figure out who gets to use our toy first." Liam murmurs. He's just out of view, but Sam can hear the scrape of his callouses against his beard and he whines around the ring gag in his mouth.    
  
"I think it's getting antsy." That's Travis, a tone of amusement in his voice as a hand roughly gropes his ass, two thick fingers pressing inside him momentarily. 

"It's a  _ toy.  _ It doesn't have feelings," Brian says as he moves in front of Sam, one hand gripping his jaw as a cock pushes into his mouth. "Besides I was promised first dibs on its mouth and I aim to collect."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Laura again and Sam can just see her stamp her foot on the carpet.

"I did promise him first dibs on that hole. But he's tied up the way he is for a reason. Feel free to use other bits of him," Liam says and Laura steps closer, gripping one of Sam's wrists to guide his fingers inside her. 

She's already wet and Sam wonders if she'd pregamed with someone before coming over. Someone else is between his legs; he feels hands run up his thighs but he can't quite tell who it is, and he moans around Brian's cock when two fingers push inside him. 

"At least it came already prepped," Taliesin says, the almost bored tone to his voice making Sam shudder a little. 

"I wouldn't bring a toy that wasn't ready," Liam says, almost sounding offended. 

"I didn't mean to presume; my apologies. Let's see if it's any good," Taliesin says and Sam feels something replace the fingers, another moan coming out muffled. 

"Whatever you're doing, keep doing it," Brian pants, rocking his hips into Sam's mouth until his cock pushes into his throat. 

His other hand is wrapped around a cock and he tries to stroke but his wrist is gripped tightly. "Toys don't move," Matt growls and Sam lets Matt adjust his grip, whimpering when Matt starts fucking his fist. 

Sam feels  _ used _ . But in the best way. He knows that Liam is somewhere in the peripheral, making sure everything is going smoothly and that everyone is following the rules, but he can't  _ see _ him. That somehow makes everything worse and better all at the same time, the feelings warring in his brain until it's almost too much. 

"Check in?" He hears Liam whisper in his ear and Matt moves away so Sam can snap twice, earning a pat to his chest before Liam is gone again, a warm feeling blossoming in Sam's core. 

"Fuck, you brought us a good toy." Laura moans, riding Sam's fingers faster. 

He can tell she's close -- this isn't the first encounter they've had -- and he wants nothing more than to see her face when she falls apart. Sam whines around Brian's cock, squirming as much as he can in the ropes holding him up, and someone flicks one of the clamps attached to his nipples. 

"I believe Matt was correct when he said that toys don't move. Liam, it's being naughty," Taliesin says and Sam can hear the gleeful tone in his voice. 

_ That doesn't sound like a good glee. _ He thinks to himself and he's proven right when suddenly everyone around him moves away and a hand grabs him by the hair. His head is hauled up and he sees Liam looking at him, the disappointment obvious in his eyes. 

"There was only one rule, no moving, and you can't even follow that." Liam says, sighing softly. "You know what we said; you move you get five strokes with the cane."   
  
Sam gives Liam his best puppy dog eyes and Liam just raises his eyebrows. "I have children, I am immune to those."    
  
He sees Taliesin and Travis unhooking the anchors for the ropes around his legs and he whimpers sadly as his legs are pulled up higher, exposing his ass and the backs of his thighs. Liam just shakes his head and disappears from view. Sam can hear him opening a box and he trembles a little. He hates the cane, hates how stingy it is; the sharp pain always drags him back down into his own head, but Liam is right. He knew the rules, knew what the squirming would get him and he tenses up when he hears the cane whistle through the air. 

"Big man, would you do the honors?" Liam says. 

Liam moves to stand by Sam's head again, keeping it upright so Sam is forced to watch as Travis tests the cane out on his hand, wincing at the sting. 

"Five, you said? Does it matter where?"

"Avoid the balls; it tends to scream when you do that," Liam tells him, subtly petting Sam's hair. 

Sam hears the whistle before a stripe of red hot pain lands on the back of his thigh. It  _ hurts _ . Not like the paddle that Liam uses on him sometimes; that's a thuddy type of pain that fades quickly, but this  _ stays. _ Another whistling sound, another blow on the same exact place and Sam cries out as best he can around the gag in his mouth. He sees Liam make a cut off motion with his hand and then he's crouching next to Sam, holding his head gently. 

"Do you need to stop?" Liam asks, one hand cradling Sam's head as he unbuckles the gag and takes it off. 

"No? Just...yellow?" Sam croaks, working his jaw a little. 

"You want some water?" 

"Please? Just...not in the same spot every time?" he whispers, and Liam kisses his cheek. 

"Okay, Sammy. Ash? Can you grab that bottle of water? Yeah, the one with the straw in it." Liam calls over and Sam sees Ashley appear in his eyeline, a vision in nothing but a pair of panties.

"Hey gorgeous," he says, coughing a little. 

She smiles at him as Liam helps him drink some water, one hand carding through his sweaty hair. Sam drinks greedily, his throat feeling dry, and he pulls away after half of it is gone. Ashley leans to give him a quick, dirty, kiss and Sam chases her lips as best he can when she pulls away. She laughs and pats his cheek before disappearing from view. 

"Color?" Liam asks after a few minutes of petting. 

"Green. He can keep going…"   
  
"Just not the same spot twice. I should have said something to him, I'm sorry." Liam murmurs, kissing Sam's forehead. 

He gently buckles the gag back around Sam's head, making sure it's not too tight before he's gripping Sam's hair again, holding his head up so he can see a nervous looking Travis between his thighs. 

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Travis says and Liam chuckles. 

"That's sort of the point, big guy. It's fine, I should have set the parameters better.  _ It  _ still needs three more, you okay to do that? Just try not to hit the same spot twice." Liam tells him and Travis gives a nod and a full body shake before bringing the cane down again, this time right across Sam's ass. 

Sam whimpers, the sound muffled by the gag in his mouth and his eyes flutter closed. A sharp smack to his cheek makes them fly open and Liam is glaring down at him when he looks up. 

"Be a good toy and watch," Liam growls. 

The cane comes down twice more, once across the back of his other thigh and the final one a little further inward. Sam tenses his muscles so he doesn't squirm and Liam gives his hair a gentle tug. 

"I think it's going to be good now," Liam says as he steps away, and then Brian is there again, dragging Sam's head down and back before pushing his cock into Sam's mouth again. 

Everything turns into a blur of movement after that. Sam knows at least three people fuck his mouth, all of them coming on his face and his fingers are soaked from the ladies of the group. His ass has come all over it too and when he blinks Liam is standing above him, grinning at him. 

"Is everyone satisfied by my toy's performance?" 

There's a chorus of positive responses and Sam feels a warm glow in his chest as Liam unbuckles the gag, rubbing his jaw gently. He feels himself being lowered to the ground and he whines a little when Taliesin starts untying the ropes from around him. 

"I know you like it, but it's time for a break okay?" Taliesin says, voice soft and hands gentle as he strokes the imprint left behind on Sam's skin. 

"You're a mess, Sammy," Liam says, Brian handing him a washcloth so he can clean Sam's face. 

"I didn't do it to myself," Sam mutters and Liam laughs quietly, rubbing Sam's nipples when he hisses as the clamps come off. 

"No. You were very good for us; how would you like to come?" 

"I...I don't...you decide? Can't think," Sam mutters, pressing his face into Liam's neck when he pulls Sam into his lap on the floor. 

"How about I just touch you, hmm?" Liam says, hand wrapping around Sam's cock. "Let everyone see how much you enjoyed us using you."   
  
Sam moans, hips rocking up into Liam's touch. He can feel everyone else looking at him and he arches his back a little, showing off. 

"Such a peacock," Taliesin says, grinning when Sam makes eye contact with him. 

"He is awfully pretty." Laura says with a giggle, coming over to kneel next to them, one hand grabbing Sam to pull him into a kiss. 

His hands hover at her sides and she grabs them, pulling them to her hips as she keeps kissing him. Sam is already close, his arousal had faded into the background while he was being used but it's back at the forefront now, and he moans into Laura's mouth. 

"Come for us, Sammy," Liam growls in his ear before nipping at his shoulder. 

That pushes Sam over the edge and he comes with a low cry, shuddering hard between Liam and Laura before slumping backwards into Liam's chest. 

"Such a good boy," Laura coos, petting his hair gently. 

"Cuddles now. Sleepy," Sam mutters, his tone as whiny as a toddler at bedtime and everyone laughs. 

Sam stays curled against Liam, already dozing as everyone else moves around them. He hears murmured voices and the thud of soft things falling on the floor before Liam nudges him gently. 

"Come on, you're in the middle." Liam says and Sam whines but crawls into the nest of blankets and pillows, flopping on his front in the middle of them. 

Liam lays on one side, pulling Sam's back against his chest before Laura curls in front of him, her head tucked under his chin. The rest of their family follows suit and Sam falls asleep, surrounded by his friends, Liam humming softly in his ear. 


End file.
